


link it to yourself

by stylinshaw



Series: 2009 + 2015 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009 X 2015, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009!Dan has a little chat with 2015!Dan. Feelings are shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	link it to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> basically i'm trash also i've jumped on the back of the 2009x2015 train that left a long time ago! i've seen a lot of 2009x2015 fics with d&p, and prompts for fics like this one, but i haven't actually seen anything like this. and this was the result.
> 
> this is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine! :)
> 
> title - muse, new born
> 
> disclaimer - boys aren't mine!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

“Phil, can you help me get the Doritos?” Dan calls, as he continues changing the channels aimlessly. He checks the time- 4.45 pm, and he’s got nothing to do.

“Yup,” Phil calls back. Dan resumes staring at the television screen with half lidded eyes. After a couple of moments, he hears footsteps and he turns around, ready to eat his Doritos, but instead-

“What the fuck?” the curse slips out of Dan’s mouth unintentionally, because, standing in front of him with a fringe longer than the river Nile and wide, confused, eyes, is _himself._

Okay then. Weirder things have happened in the world, Dan thinks.

Other-Dan walks forward and stares at Dan with such scrutiny that Dan feels slightly exposed.

“Are you, uh,” Dan nearly flinches at the sound of his own voice from 2009, but he keeps his expression neutral. “Me?” Other-Dan asks.

“I think so, yeah,” Dan replies. He was wrong. There’s nothing weirder than this.

“But- _I’m_ me,” says Other-Dan, looking kind of traumatized. Dan’s about to make a biting remark in response but- he knows himself, and he knows how he used to react even over the slightest of things. He keeps his mouth shut.

“Why don’t you come sit down?” Dan says, patting the couch as he twists back to face the television, pressing the ‘off’ button quickly. He doesn’t know why he feels so calm. He shouldn’t be feeling so calm.

“Where is this? What year is it?” Other-Dan asks, taking a seat gingerly, as if the couch might explode any second.

“It’s 2015. This is our flat, in London,” Dan explains, gesturing around the living room. Other-Dan looks confused, and a little hopeful.

“ _Our_?” he questions, and Dan knows what he’s trying to ask. He remembers lying in bed awake in the middle of the night in 2009, before meeting Phil, wondering if they’d stay together forever. He’s glad he can reassure himself that, yes, they probably _are_ going to stay together forever.

“Mine and Phil’s,” he states, and he watches his younger self’s face flit through happiness, wonderment, and surprise before he composes himself again. Dan tries not to smile. Oddly enough, he feels like a proud parent.

“So me and Phil- well, I guess, you and Phil, or, well, _us_ and Phil-“ Other-Dan rambles, waving his hands excitedly.

“Yeah, we’re still together,” Dan says, smiling at the thought of his dorky boyfriend. “I think we’ll always be together, to be honest.”  
Other-Dan beams at him. “And, like, what do you do? For a living?”

Dan almost laughs, thinking of the past, where he was certain no one would watch his videos, and he’d be stuck working a day job in a law firm forever. “The YouTube thing took off,” he tells Other-Dan, watching the latter’s eyes widen. “It’s our job now. Me and Phil.”

“Fucking hell,” Other-Dan swears. “How many subscribers do I- you- we- have?”

“A little over four and a half million,” Dan says, voice tinged with a hint of pride.

“Are you shitting me?” Other-Dan laughs. “You can’t tell me anything else to top that.”

Dan notices that his younger counterpart has relaxed into his seat. He hides his grin as he clears his throat.

“We’ve met Fall Out Boy. Pete Wentz prank called me the other day,” he says, kind of dramatically. He’s done a lot in his life, but this is definitely one of his proudest achievements.

“Get out,” Other-Dan says incredulously. “I can’t believe it. Things turned out okay after all.”

Dan feels a little pang of sorrow, truly realizing how much happier he’s become over the course of the last six years. He smiles at Other-Dan kindly.

“Also, what’s up with your hair?” the latter asks, and all thoughts of kindness vanish from Dan's mind.

“Excuse me?” he asks, affronted. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Like, it’s great and all, but it’s just so,” Other-Dan gesticulates wildly for a few seconds. “ _Short.”_

“Good to know, I hadn’t noticed,” Dan replies, unable to hold back his sarcasm anymore. Whatever. He’ll live.

“What about Phil? What does he look like now?” Other-Dan changes the topic, and Dan gets _ready._ He is so ready to show his younger self the how beautiful Phil still is.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“Woah,” Other-Dan says, staring at his phone like it’s come from outer space. “Is that a phone?”

Dan remembers that in 2009, the latest Apple phone was literally an iPhone 3GS. He understands Other-Dan’s shock.

“Yeah,” he says. He explains it briefly before opening it to his photo gallery, which is practically full of selfies of him and Phil anyway.

“Fuck,” Other-Dan whispers, as he scrolls through the pictures. “Phil can _definitely_ pull off short hair.”

“Right?” Dan agrees, a little too enthusiastically. He’s also, for some reason, hit by a tiny wave of jealousy, which he pushes away almost instantly mainly because it’s completely dumb, because Other-Dan is still literally _him_. In any case, it’s a bit weird, sitting with himself from six years ago and freaking out over his boyfriend’s attractiveness, but it’s okay. Anytime is a good time to contemplate Phil’s beauty, Dan thinks.

Other-Dan asks a whole bunch of questions after that- _You work with the BBC? You’ve met Taylor Swift? You’ve presented the Reading Festival? You’ve been nominated for a teen choice award?_

The more Other-Dan finds out, the more excited he gets. Understandably, of course, but Dan’s a little concerned for himself.

“Look, though,” he interrupts Other-Dan’s session of scrolling through Phil’s YouTube channel. “I got to where I am now through hard work and effort. Don’t go back thinking you’ll have it easy in a couple of years and not do any work. You’ll change your own future.”

Other-Dan processes what Dan’s said before nodding. “Of course,” he says agreeably, relieving Dan’s worry. “One question, though- how do you know I’m going to go back to 2009?”

Dan opens his mouth to answer. Then he closes it again.

He has no idea.

“Um,” Dan blinks, and Phil is standing in front of him, holding his bag of Doritos. “Dan?”

“Oh, right, thanks,” Dan smiles as he takes the bag from Phil, hoping his face doesn’t show any confusion. Because he is _very confused._

It seems like virtually no time’s passed at all. The television is still running, though Dan turned it off when Other-Dan walked in. The clock reads 4.46.

“You alright?” Phil asks, sitting down where Other-Dan was moments ago. “You seem a bit…disoriented.”

“I’m fine,” Dan says dismissively. Thinking again of how happy he’s become because of Phil, he leans in and kisses his boyfriend firmly, trying to convey his gratitude through touch.

Phil kisses back just as hard, and for some reason, when they pull away from each other, he looks oddly understanding.

A tiny doubt works into Dan’s mind- a small question. Where was _Phil_ while Dan was talking to his younger self?

But that’s another story to tell on another day, Dan thinks. He’s had enough of this stuff for today.

He resumes his channel surfing as he winds his arm around Phil’s waist, the older man’s head falling onto his shoulder. He’s happy where he is for now.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if i should write a sequel concerning 2009/2015!phil or make this a series!!
> 
> as always, comments/kudos are LOVE. :D 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
